All American
All American is a musical based on the novel Professor Fodorski by Robert Lewis Taylor. Cast *Ray Bolger - Professor Fodorski *Eileen Herlie - Elizabeth Hawkes-Bullock *Anita Gillette - Susan *Ron Husmann - Edwin Bricker *Fritz Weaver - Henderson Plot A group of immigrants arrives via plane in New York. Among them is Professor Stanislaus Fodorski, who has accepted a position as Professor of Engineering at a small college. Taking a bus to the campus, he marvels at the panorama passing by. He is greeted by the school's dean, Elizabeth Hawkes-Bullock. Surprised that the dean is a woman, he is even more surprised to learn he will be boarding in a room in her house. An accomplished author, he confesses doubt about his teaching skills, and she admits the school may not be strong academically, but needs more teachers who think of their students as "Our Children". Two of those students are confined to their respective dorm rooms after Doctor Snoops, Professor of Comparative Religion, catches Ed Bricker climbing the ivy to visit Susan Thompson's room. Fodorski's first engineering class does not go over well with any of the students except Ed, who has always been interested in bridges. The professor's fears about his teaching skills vanish when he watches his first football game, which he sees as an example of applied engineering. He starts incorporating football strategy into his lessons, and soon all his students are engaged and learning. The admiration between the Dean and the Professor grows, and one evening they reminisce about past romances. Less happy is Susan, still confined to her dorm room and unable to join in the "Nightlife" fun on campus, but her mood changes when Ed appears on her balcony trellis. After a short visit, he climbs down the ivy, ecstatic about their growing affection for each other, and is almost caught again by Dr. Snoops, but Dean Hawkes-Booth's sudden arrival allows Ed to slip away unnoticed. Fodorski visits the gym to give a pep talk to Ed and the rest of the football team. The team's spirits are high on the day of the game against the school's rivals, but their performance on the field is terrible. Coach "Hulk" Stockworth is knocked out by a charging player from the other side, and the only one who can take over is Fodorski. Following his advice to think of his legs as a giant lever, Ed kicks a 98-yard field goal, winning the game. Professor Fodorski's sudden rise to fame has been noticed by Henderson, the owner of an advertising company called Exploiters Unlimited. Henderson plots to exploit the professor, make lots of money, then get him deported. Back on campus, the big hero at the Homecoming Ball is Ed "Bricker-the-Kicker", who accepts an award for his game-winning kick, claiming that "I Couldn't Have Done It Alone." Outside the ball, Fodorski proposes to the Dean, who happily accepts. Suddenly, Henderson appears with a different kind of proposal, to form a Fodorski Foundation, and after a little persuasion, the professor agrees. The football team has been winning game after game, and they are soon heading for the Cotton Bowl. As their successes continue, Fodorski's name is being used to endorse hundreds of products, and his face is on the cover of many magazines. Ed Bricker's ego has also grown with each win, and he has given up interest in engineering in favor of professional football. Ed has also lost interest in Susan, who pleads for help from the Dean. Feeling ignored by Fodorski, the Dean shows up in Ed's dormitory with martinis and dressed seductively, planning to get him disqualified from the football team. Dr. Snoops arrives with the school president, who fires the Dean. Hearing the news, Fodorski is shocked, and realizes he needs to make things right. He benches Ed so the school will lose the Cotton Bowl, thwarting Ed's hopes for a football career, and ruining Henderson as the Fodorski Foundation collapses. The two pairs of lovers reconcile, and with the dream of a football championship gone, the students go back to their studies, and Fodorski receives a letter granting his application for citizenship. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Melt Us" – Fodorski and Company *"What a Country!" – Fodorski and Company *"Our Children" – Fodorski and Hawkes-Bullock *"Animal Attraction" – Susan and Edwin *"Our Children" (Reprise) – Fodorski and Hawkes-Bullock *"We Speak the Same Language" – Fodorski and Edwin *"I Can Teach Them!" – Fodorski, Hawkes-Bullock, Edwin *"It's Fun to Think" – Fodorski and Company *"Once Upon a Time" – Fodorski and Hawkes-Bullock *"Nightlife" – Susan and Girls *"I've Just Seen Her" – Edwin *"Once Upon a Time" (Reprise) – Hawkes-Bullock *"Physical Fitness" –The Football Team *"The Fight Song" – Fodorski and the Football Team *"What a Country!" (Reprise) – Fodorski and Company ;Act II *"I Couldn't Have Done It Alone" – Edwin and Susan *"If I Were You" – Fodorski and Hawkes-Bullock *"Have a Dream" – Fodorski and Henderson *"I've Just Seen Him" – Susan *"I'm Fascinating" – Fodorski *"Once Upon a Time" (Reprise) – Hawkes-Bullock *"The Real Me" – Hawkes-Bullock *"It's Up to Me" – Fodorski *"The Fight Song" (Reprise) – Fodorski and Company *"It's Fun to Think" (Reprise) – The Company Category: Stage musicals